The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors that have an array of signal and ground contacts.
Some electrical connector systems utilize electrical connectors, such as mezzanine connectors, to interconnect two circuit boards, such as a motherboard and daughter card. The conductors of one electrical connector are terminated to one circuit board and extend through the housing towards a mating end to engage mating conductors of the mating connector terminated to the other circuit board.
Some known electrical connectors have electrical problems, particularly when transmitting at high data rates. For example, the electrical connectors typically utilize differential pair signal conductors to transfer high speed signals. Ground conductors improve signal integrity. However, electrical performance of known electrical connectors, when transmitting the high data rates, is inhibited by resonance spikes, such as at high frequencies.
A need remains for a high density, high speed electrical connector assembly having reliable performance.